Un año extravagante!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: CROSSOVER // Una chica debe quedarse sola en su casa el resto del año! por un curioso correo en su bandeja de entrada, llegan a su vida los personajes de Vocaloid & Death Note...que sucederá? Acabará en un psiquiatra? INTENTO DE COMEDIA
1. La Llegada!

Bueno, una vasca que se me ocurrió en el momento XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un día normal de primavera, la gente con alergias, un calor de los mil demonios, chicos en la escuela, adultos ocupados.

Sip, un día perfectamente normal…

Y en un día perfectamente normal, Copo-Cristo Santo (o Yuki) se encontraba en su escuela, tirada encima de su mesa durmiendo en clases de inglés; Copo es de baja estatura, algo delgada (Según ella/yo está gorda), ojos café y cabello corto color castaño claro, casi rubio, su piel es tan paliducha que llega a competir con gasparín xD.

-Copo, la miss te está mirando-Dice su amiga Koko, moviendo a Copo para despertarla, pues la profesora de Inglés se acercaba. Koko es algo más alta que Copo, tiene e cabello largo color café y ojos café también, es de piel morena.

-Ash…como jodes-La chica se levanta, se frota los ojos y mira con aire despreocupado a la profesora-Yes, Miss? (Traducción: Si, profesora?)

-So, my class is boring, right? (Traducción: Entonces, mi clase es aburrida, cierto?)

-Oh, no Miss!!! This class is…interesting…What happens is that already I finish my homework (Traducción: Oh, no Profesora!! Esta clase es…interesante…Lo que sucede es que ya acabe mi tarea)

-Oh, really? Then, for that you were sleeping? (Oh, encerio? Entonces, por eso estabas durmiendo?)

-Yes!! (Si!)

-Okay…So, punished one week without rest!!! (Okay, entonces, castigada una semana sin recreo/descanso!!)

-But! Miss!!! (Pero, profesora!!!)

-No! And now, translate me the text of page 99!! (No! Y ahora, tradúzcame el texto de la página 99!!)

-Shit…(Mierda…)-La chica mira fastidiada a la profesora-_"Nada más me jode a mi por que se inglés, pero cuando compre mi Death note escribiré su nombre!!! Ya verá!"_

La clase acabó, y con eso el día.

-Uf!! Que alivio poder irme a casa!!!!-Decía Copo, guardando sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila/bolso.

-Si, no entiendo como le hablas en inglés, yo no le puedo entender nunca cuando me habla así-Dice Koko, mientras suspira guardando sus libros.

-Bueno, yo nunca le entiendo a la profesora de Mates, pero tú si.

Ambas bajan las escaleras hasta llegar al portón de salida, donde se encuentran con una chica bastante alta, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café oscuro, su piel es más o menos asiática.

-Hola Kathy~!!!!!-Saluda Copo, relajada.

-Ah, hola chicas-Contesta la nombrada-Ya se van?

-Si!!!! Al fiiiin!!!!!!-Exclama Copo.

Las otras dos solo la miran divertidas.

-Kathy, tú te vas a comer a tu casa?-Pregunta Koko, puesto que cuando ellas salen temprano, Kathy va a su casa a almorzar y vuelve a la escuela después.

-Si, pero no quiero volver, me siento horrible así que creo que me quedaré en casa.

Las chicas van a la esquina, esperan el transporte público (Micro/Transantiago/Bus o como quieran llamarlo xD).

Finalmente, llega dicho transporte, Copo se sube y se despide de sus amigas, esperando ansiosa el regreso a su hogar.

Cuando finalmente logra llegar, abre la puerta y descubre que no hay nadie, _Extraño…_Piensa ella.

De repente, ve un papel encima de la mesa de centro, junto a un plato con lasaña. Ella se come la lasaña mientras leía el papel:

_Cony:_

_Hija, te acuerdas del viaje a Miami que estaban rifando? Pues ganamos!!! Tu papá, tu hermano y yo ya debemos de estar en el avión a esta hora._

_Ahora, por que no te llevamos? Tú dijiste que no querías ir, que querías más responsabilidades y que te tratáramos como una adulta. Pues bien, aquí tienes_ _una gran responsabilidad: Cuidarás la casa por lo que resta del año!!!!! No es genial?_

_Y no te preocupes, te dejamos bastante dinero para gastos, y dinero para tus gustos raros de…Otaka?...bueno, para tu moda o lo que sea._

_Nos vemos!!!!_

_Atte: Tu amada y santa madre!_

No podía creer lo que acababa de leer…

ESTABAN A PRINCIPIOS DE MARZO!!!!!

Como coño ella iba a estar sola todo el año?!!? Quien limpiaría?! Quién cocinaría?! Quien pagaría las cuentas!?

Sin embargo, al releer la nota por quinta vez (LOL), se dio cuenta de un pequeño detallito.

_Dinero suficiente para tu moda. Lo que resta del año sola._

Ósea, que tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera?!

-OH SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a saltar como loca-SI BEBÉ!!!!! SOLA!!!! PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA!!!!

Luego de haber gritado una media hora, se dirigió a su habitación, encendió su laptop y se puso a ver anime.

-Ah, que buen capi de Soul Eater-Dijo, mientras revisaba su correo.

Sin embargo, en su bandeja de entrada, había un correo que no había visto antes. Este correo no tenía el nombre o dirección de quien se lo había mandado, tampoco tenía asunto.

-Uhm…que raro-Abrió el correo y comenzó q leerlo en voz alta-"A la persona que reciba esto, felicidades!!! Acabas de abrir lo que será la mayor encarnación de felicidad que va a existir en tu vida"-Arqueó una ceja-Ah? Que estupidez es esta?...bueno, a seguir leyendo "Lo único que debes hacer es pensar en lo que quieres, y pronto se te cumplirá"-Se detuvo, suspiró resignada y elevó su mirada al techo-Lo que me saco por ser supersticiosa…Bueno, deseo que mis personajes favoritos de Death Note y Vocaloid se manifiesten aquí!!!-Alzó sus brazos al techo, y comenzó a reírse como loca-Ala, ya esta.

Recordó que aún estaba con el uniforme de su escuela, así que se cambió de ropa; Se puso un vestido de tirantes hasta las rodillas bastante colorido, el vestido tenía tres faldas (ósea que tenía tres capas que parecían faldas), una vez lista se miró al espejo y se dirigió a preparar su cena.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

**DEATH NOTE**

Se encontraban L, Light y Misa (zorra) en el cuartel/casa de L.

-L, a que hora dijiste que llegaban tus sucesores?-Pregunta Light, intentando no peder la circulación de su brazo derecho, pues Misa estaba pegado a el cual sanguijuela.

-Mm…deberían estar por llegar-Contestó distraído L, mientras comía pastelitos de nata.

Apenas L termina de hablar, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente, captando la atención de todos los presentes (Incluidos shinigamis LOL)

-L~~!!!!!! Ya llegó tu mejor candidato a sucesor~!!!!! El número uno~!!!-Exclama Mello, parándose en medio de la sala con pose de Dios.

-…Hola, L-Dijo Matt, mientras encendía un cigarro.

-…Hola…-Se limitó a decir Near, con un pequeño robot en sus manos.

De pronto, una gran luz los cegó a todos, absorbiéndolos en su resplandor.

Al minuto ya no había nadie.

**MUNDO VOCALOID (?)**

Se encontraban todos los vocaloids sentados alrededor de una mesa, discutiendo un tema de suma importancia.

-Bueno, entonces el almuerzo de mañana serán puerros fritos-Dijo Miku, sonriendo muy feliz.

-Eh??!! Claro que no! Ya estamos hartos de los puerros-Exclamó Rin, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa-Comamos otra cosa!!

-Pastel de banana!!!-Exclama su gemelo, Len.

-Noo!!!! Helado, helado!!!-Grita Kaito.

-Uhm…Miku-Dono, que le parece si mejor comemos berenjenas, eh?-Pedía Gakupo, intentando llamar la atención.

-Lo siento, Onii-Chan, pero debemos comer zanahorias!!!-Exclama la recién llegada, Gumi.

-Ah no, comeremos Atún!!!!-Reclama Luka.

-Todas sus ideas son horribles! Simplemente beberemos hasta que se nos quite el hambre!-Dice la reina de los vocaloids, Meiko.

Todos se ponen a discutir sobre lo que almorzarán, desayunarán y cenarán.

Sin embargo, al igual que en el maravilloso y mágico mundo de Death Note (LOL), los absorbe una luz blanca.

Al momento, no hay nadie.

**MUNDO REAL**

Copo volvía a su cuarto muy tranquila, con un plato lleno de lasaña (xD).

-Sip, esto es vida!!!

Sin embargo, apenas abre la puerta de su cuarto, pega el grito en el cielo y su plato de lasaña cae al suelo (era un plato plástico, así que no se rompió xD).

En su cuarto estaban sus personajes favoritos de anime/idols!!!!!

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!!!!-Dice la chica, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos-Sueño, sueño, sueño!!!!

-Miku tiene sueño!!!!-Exclama la Hatsune, haciendo un puchero.

-DIOS MIO!!!!!!-Y se desmaya.

-Hay un 99.99999999999999999999999999999% de posibilidades que este en estado de shock-Dice L, poniéndose el pulgar en la boca.

-Oh, enserio? No me había dado cuenta-Dice Meiko, sarcástica.

**COPO'S POV.**

Ah, mi cabeza…

Por qué fue que me desmayé?...

Haber, iba a mi pieza con lasaña…hmmm, lasaña, eso me recuerda que tengo hambre…no, espera!!! Ya recuerdo!!!

Me incorporé de golpe, y para mi sorpresa, no era un sueño…

MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS/IDOLS ESTABAN AQUÍ!!!!!!!

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios!!!!-Comencé a morder un mechón de mi cabello, no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Oye, te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó Matt…MATT?!?!!? MAIL JEEVAS?!?!?!?!?!

-OMFG TÚ ERES MAIL JEEVAS!!!!!-El me miró sorprendido, y yo me tapé la boca-Quiero decir...cof, cof…ERES MATT!!!!!

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Uhm…clasificado-Después de un momento me quedé pensando…si Matt está aquí, esta Mello…entonces, si están Mello y Matt deben de estar L y Near…y si esta L debe estar Yagami…y si esta Yagami, que es Kira, y dado que Kira está aquí…está la Death Note…PUEDE MATARME CON LA DEATH NOTE!!!!!

No dude ni un segundo, fui corriendo al patio de mi casa y saqué una escoba, y cuando iba a volver, me encontré con Yagami!.

-OH DIOS SANTO!!!!!

-Eres más gritona que Misa-Dijo Yagami, intentó acercarse a mi pero le golpeé la mano con la escoba-Auch! Oye, que te pasa?!

-No te me acerques!!!!!-Me importaba un reverendo rábano si los vecinos me reclamaban, no iba a permitir que este idiota me matara-Sé que eres Kira!!!

El me miró sorprendido, y creo que un tanto asustado.

-No es cierto.

-Ajum!!! Si que lo es!!!! Eres Kira!!!-Me armé con un valor del que carezco-Sé que usas a Misa para que te de los nombres de las personas, por que ella hizo el pacto de los ojos de Shinigami, se que quieres matar a L, y sé que tu Shinigami se llama Ryuk!!!! Y también sé que mataste a Rey Penber y a su prometida, Mizora Naomi!!!!

Ahora si, me miró BASTANTE sorprendido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera darle un golpe, aparecieron los Vocaloids y los personajes restantes de Death Note.

-Que sucede, Light-Kun?-Preguntó L, llevándose un pulgar a la boca…kya! Adoro cuando hace esoo!!!!

-OMFG L!!!!!!-Solté la escoba y le apunté con el dedo-ERES L!!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!!!-Y me tiré encima suyo a abrazarlo, Dios!!! Era Elle Lawliet!!!! No perdería una oportunidad como esa.

-Disculpe, señorita, que está haciendo?

-Que cojones te crees que haces?!-Me gritó Mello, OMFG MIHAEL KEEHL!!!

(Lo escribí bien? xD)

-OH DIOS!!!!!!!!-También me tiré encima suya a abrazarle-Si me dejas abrazarte, te daré la mitad de mi reserva de chocolates.

-…-Y me correspondió el abrazo.

Después me tiré a abrazar a Near, es decir…NATE RIVER!!!!!! DIOS!!! ESTABA EN EL PARAÍSO!!!!!!, Near/Nate me miraba traumado/sorprendido/asustado

-Déjame abrazarte y te presto mi puzzle.

-A mi no me sobornas.

-Tons simplemente déjame abrazarte, eres tan tierno!!!!!-Y lo estruje más, tenía completa cara de Uke!!!!

Después fui con Matt, lo miré bastante rato.

-Me dejas abrazarte?

-Me darás algo?

-…te prestaré el Play Station de mi hermano.

-…Ok…-Y luego lo abracé.

Acto seguido, me fui donde los vocaloids.

-Miku…-Susurré, odio a Miku!!!! Siempre he pensado que en Daughter Of Green se ve demasiado puta, y…nada más la odio!!-Te odio.

Pasé de largo, supongo que me estará odiando ahora, jojo.

-Kaito…-Le miré fijamente-TE ADORO KAITO-NII!!!!!!!-Y le abracé-JAMÁS TE DIRÉ BAKAITO Y TE DARÉ HELADO PARA SIEMPRE!!!!!!

-Esta tía es Dios-Dijo Kaito.

-Yo Soy Dios!!!!-Murmuró Yagami, pero yo lo alcancé a escuchar, simplemente me solté de Kaito-Nii y pateé a Yagami en sus partes nobles.

-UGH!!!!

-LIGHT-KUN!!!!!-Y ahí estaba la zorra de cabello amarillo.

Preferí ignorarla y seguir con los vocaloids.

-Kagamine Rin & Len…-Los miré seria, a lo que ellos tragaron saliva-Adoré su canción Gekokujou!!!!!! Len, amé tu canción Servant Of Evil, y Rin, amé tu canción Fear Garden! Y de sus canciones, las que más amé fueron sus versiones de Kokoro Kiseki!!!!!

-Oh…pues gracias-Dijeron los dos al unísono, eran tan iguales!!!!

Luego, fui donde Gakupo y lo abracé, igual que como abracé a L.

-Gakupo, para mi no tienes voz de gay, si quieres comer berenjenas, las comeremos!!! Todos los días y a todas horas!!!

-…Esta tía es Dios…-Dijo Gakupo, abrazándome fuerte y con dos cascadas al mas puro estilo anime

-Coño! Que yo soy Dios-Dijo Yagami, algo repuesto, no dudé y lo volví a patear.

-ARG!

-Light-Kun~!!!!!!!

Después, fui donde Luka, ella ni siquiera se digno a mirarme.

-Luka, me encantan tus canciones, sobre todo Double Lariat y Toeto-Luego, guardé silencio-Aun que pienso que tu versión de Conchita, the Epicurean Daughter Of Evil es mierda, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tu tono de voz no va con esa canción, y no es tan rockera como quisiera.

Ella me miró boquiabierta. Luego, fui con Gumi.

-Gumi, te adoro!!! Adoro tu gusto por las zanahorias, y me gustó mucho tu canción Shooting Star.

-Gracias!!!! Me alegra que aprecies mi música-Sonrió Gumi, es tan adorable!

Después fui a por Meiko, la miré, fui a la nevera y le entregué una cerveza.

-Mira, cerveza chilena, es buena.

-Tía, eres Dios-Dijo, bebiendo la cerveza de un solo trago.

Miré fijamente a Yagami, con una cara que decía: Hablas y te quedas sin herencia; Y para mi sorpresa, no dijo nada! Jojo, si es que soy la puta ama.

Sin embargo, una duda existencialmente existencial me asaltó…

-Dónde piensan quedarse?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien, que piensan?


	2. Saku, SuperMercado y Más Desmadre

Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic medio bizarro xD

Aclaración: Aquí a Copo la llamaran con otro nombre. La narradora (ósea yo) la llamará Copo, pero los personajes la llamarán por el nombre que le será impuesto.

**POV NORMAL**

No habían caído en ese pequeño (pero importante) detallito.

-Oh!! Estoy viviendo mi propio anime/fic!!!!-Grita Copo de la nada, mientras comienza a dar saltitos-Quédense acá!!!! Por fa! Por fa!!!!!!

-No lo sé, me da mala espina esta tía-Dice Mello, mientras come una tableta de chocolate.

-Por fa! Por fa! Por fa!!!!!!!!!-Seguía suplicando Copo.

-Habrán pasteles?-Pregunta L.

-Si, muchos!

-Yo me quedo-L mira a Light-Light-Kun, tu te quedas?

-_"Si no me quedo, se vería como algo que Kira haría, pues no querría estar cerca de L…" _Bien, me quedo.

-Wa!!! Misa-Misa se queda con Light!!!!-Grita Misa, abrazando a Light.

-_**Entonces nosotros también nos quedamos**_-Dicen Ryuk & Rem.

-Espera, si L se queda, yo también!-Exclama Mello-Y tú, perro, te quedas conmigo.

-Lo que digas!-Grita Matt desde la sala de estar, donde estaba jugando Play Station (LOL).

-Y tú, pelusa, te quedas!!!!-Dice Mello, apuntando a Near-Aún tengo que superarte.

-Si Mello, lo que digas…

-Espera! Nos prometiste Helado/Berenjenas!!!-Exclaman Kaito & Gakupo.

-Hombre, pues entonces quédense-Dice Copo, aún dando saltitos.

-Si Kaito-Nii se queda, me quedo yo!!!!-Dijo Miku, para desagrado de Copo.

-Si Onii-Chan se queda, me quedo yo!!!-Dijo Gumi, mientras abrazaba a Gakupo.

-Bueno, ya que, si todos se quedan…-Dicen Meiko & Luka.

-Len, nos quedamos por que si!-Exclama Rin

-H-Hai…

-YAY!!!!! TENGO QUE CONTÁRSELO A SAKU!!!!!!!!

Y Copo parte corriendo al teléfono, marca el número de la casa de su mejor amiga: Saku.

-_Si, diga?_-Contesta Saku, al otro lado de la línea.

-_JOVO!!!! SAKU!!!! L….Y LIGHT!!!!! Y…Y RIN!!!!_

_-Copo, no te entiendo, que pasa?_

_-ESTÁN AQUÍ!!!!!_

_-Quiénes?_

_-VEN!!! VEN A MI CASA Y SABRÁS!!!!_

_-Okay…_

Copo cuelga el teléfono, se sienta a jugar videojuegos junto a Matt mientras espera a que su amiga llegue.

-ARG!!! COÑO!!!-Grita Matt furioso, tirando al piso el control del Play Station.

-Oh!!! Le han ganado a Matt!!!-Dice Mello, bastante sorprendido.

-Oh…-Exclaman todos los demás personajes de anime/idols.

-Jojo, nadie me gana en el Naruto Shippuden II-Dice Copo, con pose de Dios.

Luego de OTRA media hora jugando Naruto Shippuden II (LOL), suena el timbre.

-Oh!!! De seguro es Saku!!!!!!-Copo sale corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Lo único que se oía de afuera eran gritos, llantos, palabrotas, cosas rotas, y más palabrotas.

Finalmente entra Copo acompañada de una chica algo más alta que ella (TODOS son mas altos que yo ;___;), de ojos pardos y piel morena, cabello corto estilo Visual y de color café oscuro, ataviada con un traje Gothic Lolita.

-Chicos y chicas, esta es mi mejor amiga Saku!-Dice Copo.

-Copo!!! De dónde coño has sacado tantos cosplays?!!??!

-No son cosplays!!! Son los reales!!!

-Mentira!!!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que si!!!

-Que no!!

-Bueno, entonces te probaré que son reales!!!

-Ah si, como?!

-Mira-Copo se acerca a L, le observa y lo abraza.

-Señorita, repito la pregunta, que está haciendo?

-Te apapacho.

-Pero no nos conocemos, por lo que hay un 90% de probabilidades de que quieras hacerme algo indecoroso.

-AH NO!!!!!-Grita Saku-SOLO YO VIOLARÉ A L!!!!!

-AJA!!!!!-Grita Copo, apuntando a Saku (sin soltar a L, por supuesto)-Te volverías loca por un cosplay?!?!?

-Espera, dijo "violar"?!-Grita Len, con cara de: WTF

-Pues…Pues no…

-Lo ves?! Es el real!!!!!

-Ósea…-Saku apunta a Near-Este de aquí es…-Copo asiente-KYA!!!!!!!!!!!! NA-- -Sin embargo, al instante se tapa la boca, recordando que ahí esta Yagami-Quiero decir…NEAR!!!!!!-De un momento a otro, Near estaba siendo abrazado por Saku.

-Yo me quedo con L y tú con Near.

-Sólo si me dejas a Matt, y sabes que L es mío.

-Y yo a Mello? Pero hombre, al menos déjame a L por una media hora, L será tuyo y Near mío.

-Vale-Ambas cierran el pacto estrechando sus manos, sin soltar a quienes abrazaban claro.

-L, me siento incómodo en esta posición-Dice Near, mientras Saku lo abraza contra su pecho.

-Near, yo en estos momentos no me encuentro en mejor posición que tú-Dice L, en la misma posición que Near-Hay un 99% de posibilidades de que nos abracen más fuerte.

-Oigan!!! Ya basta con el teatrito-Dice Mello-Tengo hambre, quiero cenar.

-Kya!!!!!! Que mal educado es Mello!!!-Gritan Saku & Copo, como todas fan girl's-TE AMAMOS!!!!!-Ahora, es Mello quien está siendo abrazado por Saku & Copo de la misma forma en la que anteriormente eran abrazados L & Near.

-Esto es vida-Dice Mello.

Después de que Saku abrazara a todos los que se encontraban ahí, pensaron en que hacer para la cena.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir Saku, ya es tarde-Dijo Copo, fijándose en la hora: las 21:50.

-Si, llamaré a mamá-Dice Saku, yéndose a la sala de estar para llamar a su madre.

-Bueno, en lo que ella habla, que les apetece?

-Berenjenas/Helado!!!!-Gritan Kaito & Gakupo.

-No!!! Tarta de chocolate!!!!

-Noooo!!!!!! Pastel de banana con naranja!!!

Todos miran a los Kagamine.

-Nunca lo han probado, así que no hablen-Dice Rin.

-_**Comamos manzanas.**_

-Ryuk, una dieta sana no solo es a base de manzanas-Dice Meiko.

Como todos han de suponer…

**FLASH BACK.**

_Miku se encontraba sentada junto a Light, el cual aún estaba siendo estrujado por Misa._

_-Hu? Que es esto?-Miku tomo la Death Note, observándola curiosa-Anda…_

_De pronto, Miku se percató de la presencia del Shinigami Ryuk._

_-WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Oye, pero que te pasa?!-Gritó Light, maldito vocaloid! Le había pegado un susto de muerte._

_-ESO!!!! ACASO NO LO VES?!?!?!!?-Miku apuntaba a Ryuk, Light se puso casi tan pálido como el cabello de Near-MEIKO-NEE!!!!!_

_Meiko llegó en un santiamén a la sala, medio borracha/conciente._

_-Que sucede?!_

_-Miraaa!!!!!-Miku señala donde debería estar Ryuk._

_-Miku, sabía que tanto puerro no le hacía bien a tu organismo._

_-Pero esta ahí!!!!!-Miku observó el cuaderno en sus manos-Mira!!! Apareció luego de que toqué esto!_

_-Miku, dame eso-Meiko le arrebató el cuaderno a Hatsune-Nunca podrías ver algo con esto…-Segundos después, Meiko elevó la vista al frente, palideciendo al instante-LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Todos los demás llegaron corriendo, y como a Meiko y Miku nadie les creía (Excepto Matt, Mello, L y Near) todos tocaron el cuaderno._

_-OH DIOS!!!!!-Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi y Len se desmayaron._

_-GENIAL!!!!!-Gritaban Saku, Copo y Rin._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-Copo! Mi mamá dice que si, total mañana es feriado-Dice Saku.

-Enserio?

-Si, que creías?

-Que mañana había que ir a la escuela.

-Hay Copo…

-Ne, y como podemos llamarte?-Pregunta Len-Decirte Copo se me hace raro…

-Oh bueno, para que no se os haga tan extraño, pueden llamarme Yuki.

-Bien! Yuki-Chan!-Dice Len, poniendo la cara más shota que tiene.

-KYA!!!! QUE SHOTA!!!!-Grita Copo/Yuki, abrazando a Len.

-Bueno, y que vamos a cenar?-Pregunta Saku.

-No se, les apetece comida china?-Pregunta Copo.

-Bueno, vale!-Dicen todos, excepto Kaito, Gakupo y L.

-Queremos Helado/Berenjenas/Dulces-Dicen los tres, serios.

-Bien, comamos eso de postre-Dice Saku.

-Yay!!!!!-Gritan Kaito & Gakupo.

Así, todo el grupo sale fuera, ya que según Copo _"Van a conocer el lugar donde vivirán temporalmente. Lo conocerán, y les gustará!!"_.

Finalmente, entre líos, pleitos, acusaciones, canciones, botellazos, puerrazos (?) y arrollamientos con aplanadora (Solo Dios sabe de donde salió) se encontraban en el súper mercado.

-Muy bien, Saku, Light, Misa, Matt, Ryuk, Rem, Near, Meiko, Gumi, Luka y Miku irán a comprar la comida y yo, L, Mello, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin y Len iremos a comprar dulces y cosas así…entendido?

-Si!

-Pues vamos!!!

Y todos se dispersaron.

**SAKU'S SIDE.**

-Bueno, llevamos eso…y eso, y creo que…si, eso también-Decía Saku-Miku! Bájate de la mesa, que no es un escenario!! Misa, no empujes a Miku, ambas son idols, acéptenlo!!!-Volvió su mirada Ryuk, Rem y Gumi-Ryuk! No hagas volar las manzanas! Gumi, no le des zanahorias a Rem para que las haga volar como proyectiles!!!!-Luego, dirigió su mirada a Near, Meiko y Luka-Luka, no le des más alcohol a Meiko!!! Meiko, no le rompas la cabeza a Near, no es su culpa ser tan blanco!! Near, deja de jugar con los servilleteros, no son rompecabezas, Co…quiero decir, Yuki te comprará uno luego!!-Luego, volvió su mirada hacia Light y Matt-Light, Matt, dejen de pelear!!!! A nadie le importa quien es el dios de Ragnarok!!!-Saku suspiró-Por que me dejó a mi a los más difíciles?!

**COPO'S SIDE.**

-Bien, ya tenemos las berenjenas, el helado y los chocolates-Dice Copo, verificando todo en el carrito que llevaba-Bien, L, vamos a por tus dulces!!!!

-Bien.

-Yuki, nosotros nos aburrimos, podemos ir a otro lugar?-Dijeron los Kagamine, junto a Mello.

-Mhm…si se los lleva Gakupo, pueden,

-Bien!!!

Y junto a Gakupo (Y Kaito, de colado xD) se fueron a destruir…ejem, explorar el súper mercado.

-Bueno, L, quedamos solo nosotros…-Dijo Copo, agarrando del brazo a L, con una sonrisita traviesa-Vayamos a por tus dulces, quieres?-Susurró con un tono sexy.

-Esta bien-Dijo L, sin darse ni cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de la pervertida chica.

Finalmente, llegaron al pasillo de los dulces, el paraíso para L y el limbo para Copo.

-Bueno, permíteme darte un recorrido por los dulces chilenos-Dijo Copo, con aire turístico-Estos son los favoritos de mi mamá, se llaman "Palomitos"-Dijo ella, mostrando un pack con seis unidades de los mencionados dulces-Están cubiertos de azúcar flor, el pastelillo es una suave masita dulce y rellenos con muucho manjar.

-Se ven buenos-Dijo L, echando cinco paquetitos.

-Bien, estos son "Cachitos"-Dijo Copo, mostrando unos dulces parecidos a los que come Konata Izumi, de Lucky Star-Están rellenos de merengue hasta la mitad, después tiene manjar, y la masa que tiene, es muy dulce también.

-Bien, llevemos de estos también-L echó 31 al carrito de súper mercado (Venían en pack individual).

-Aquí no hay dulces japoneses, tendrás que conformarte con los que hay aquí-Dijo Copo, intentando calcular el costo-Oye, L…

-Dime?-Dijo el mencionado, echando al carrito algo llamado "Alfajor".

-Por qué te gustan tanto los dulces?

L guardó silencio un momento, observando detenidamente los dulces y mordiendo su pulgar.

-Bueno, es bastante simple en realidad-Dijo L, cogiendo una bolsita que ponía: almendras confitadas-Mis padres eran dueños de una pastelería, mi madre hacía los pasteles y mi padre…bueno, mi padre es un tema a parte-La chica lo miró curiosa-Bueno, era un mafioso, contenta?-De verdad le fastidiaba el tema-Como decía, nos manteníamos con esa pastelería…y pues, un día la mafia se vino en contra de mi padre, los mataron a ambos, para mi desagrado me tocó verlo todo-L volvía a tomar otro paquetito, esta vez con la inscripción: Marshmellow-Estuve viviendo un tiempo en la estación de policía, hasta que Watari me encontró y me llevó a la Wammy.

Ahora si, la castaña lo miraba con una mezcla entre sorprendida/triste/apesumbrada.

-OMG L!!!!-Copo se tiró a abrazar a L, ante la mirada atónita del mismo.

-Eh…Yuki-San? Sucede algo?-L se encontraba confundido, aún no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones de afecto que recibía, y francamente dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

-Siento tanto haberte hecho recordar eso!!!!-Dijo Copo, aún abrazando a L-Cuando v-volvamos a casa, te haré un pastel de chocolate!!!! Ya v-verás!!!

-Uh…claro…

-Vamos!!! A por los ingredientes!!!

Mientras caminaban, la gente se les quedaba mirando raro, MUY raro, cabe decir.

-Mami, mami-Decía un niñito-Ese señor tiene cara de panda.

-Hijo, cállate, no sea que te vaya a regañar el señor.

-Pero mami!!! Es que tiene cara de panda!!!!

L miró de reojo al niño; luego miró a Copo, la cual aún estaba indecisa entre llevar almendras o fresas.

-Tengo cara de panda?

La chica se volteó, confundida con respecto a la pregunta.

-Disculpa?

-Tengo cara de panda?

Y ante esto, Copo no pudo más que estallar de la risa

-Yo no le veo la gracia-Dijo L, mirando a la chica, bastante molesto.

-Jaja!!! Es que…L, a mi si me hace gracia-Dijo Copo, intentando serenarse-Quieres que sea sincera?-L asiente-Bien, si tienes cara de panda-L la mira, molesto-No es culpa mía que tengas esas ojeras y seas tan pálido!

-Tú también tienes ojeras, y también eres pálida.

-Lo mío es de nacimiento.

Finalmente…

**COPO'S HOUSE**

-Copo! Voy a matarte!!!!!-Gritó Saku, dejando las bolsas con la cena encima de un mesón-Más te vale que controles a estas fieras que se hacen llamar idols!!!!-Volvió a gritar, señalando a Misa & Miku, ambas llenas de rasguñones/polvo/moretones/vendas/ropa rasgada.

-Hombre, relájate…

-QUE ME RELAJE?!!??!!? CÓMO DEIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE?!?!?!?-Saku comenzó a perseguir a Copo por toda la casa.

-WAAA!!!!! SAKU~!!!! NO MATES A TU AMIGA DEL ALMA!!!!!!

Cinco minutos después…

-Y es por eso, Copo, que para la próxima te asegures de ir tu sola al súper mercado y no llevar a nadie más, ok?-Hablaba una sonriente Saku, mientras miraba a su amiga del alma tirada en el piso medio muerta.

-S…Si…-Apenas murmuró la muchacha.

-Bien, a cenar!!-Saku voltea hacia los personajes/idols-Alguna objeción?-Dice, poniendo la cara del exorcista.

-N-No…

Después de que Copo se recuperara mágicamente (cofcof magia de los fics cofcof), todos procedieron a cenar.

-No me gusta-Dijo L.

-Ryuuzaki-Dono, creo que deberías ponerle más berenjenas a tu arroz-Dijo Gakupo, con una amable sonrisa.

-Quiero tarta.

-L, tienes que alimentarte con comida real-Dijo Saku, y antes de que L replicara, continúo-Y el ramen no cuenta.

-Los puerros si!!!

-Eso tampoco-Dijo Copo, tomando refresco.

-Pero…quiero tarta…-Dijo L, poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-N…No puedes-Dijeron Saku & Copo, sin embargo sucumbieron ante la mirada uke/adorable/cachorrito de L-…Para el postre…

-Yuk!!! A Misa-Misa no le gusta esta comida!!!-Dijo la rubia-Engorda!

-Pues te jodes-Farfulló Copo, aún comiendo-_"Si, se que engorda carajo!!!"_.

-Len, has estado muy callado, sucede algo?-Pregunta Rin algo preocupada.

-Si, la verdad es que me estaba preguntando…cómo nos distribuiremos?

Ante eso, todos guardaron silencio, no lo habían pensado.

-Mmhm…-Copo mordió el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo-Ya se!!!-Todos la miraban, logrando de paso que se sonrojara-Ehm…bueno, como decía…Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Mello y Matt pueden acomodarse en la pieza de mis papás-Dijo ella-Hum…Near y Light pueden acomodarse en la pieza de mi hermano menor…Gumi, Luka, Meiko, Miku, Rin y Misa se acomodarán en mi habitación.

-Bien-Dijo Light.

-Bueno, ahora sigamos comiendo!!!!

La cena prosiguió amenamente, entre risas, anécdotas y bromas.

Finalmente, la hora tan anhelada por Kaito & L, llegó: El postre.

-Muy bien, miren lo que Saku me ayudó a preparar!!!-Exclamó Copo, sonriendo-Pastel helado de chocolate con fresas!!!!

-Nooo!!!!!! Eso es una abominación!!!!!!-Grita Gakupo, sacando su espada-No tiene berenjenas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Y, con aire psicópata, se dirigió a eliminar la existencia de la "abominación".

-Ah no, nos costó demasiado prepararla!!!-Regaña Saku, quitando la tarta de en medio y consiguiendo que Gakupo se diera un tortazo contra el piso.

-Uh…Gakupo, a las tartas no se les pone berenjenas-Dice Kaito, arrodillado junto a Gakupo.

-Pues deberían-Contesta este, medio muerto.

-Ya, Gakupo-Dice Copo-Luego te daremos berenjenas-Pero por ahora, a comer!!!!

Y apenas iba a partir la tarta, cuando Kaito & L se lanzaron contra la pobre e inofensiva ya mencionada tarta.

-MIAAAAA!!!!!!-Gritaron ambos.

-CARAJO!!!!!-Gritaron Copo & Saku, por el susto.

De esta manera, se desarrolló una batalla campal entre amante del helado y detective más famoso del mundo.

Hubieron cañonazos!!!! Balazos!!!! Golpes, torturas, campos de concentración!!!

…

Ok, eso no…lo siento, la emoción.

-MI TARTA!!!!!!-Gritaban Kaito & L, disputándose la mencionada tarta-MIA, MIA, MIA!!!!!

Mientras que los demás, observaban como si esos dos fueran el espectáculo de circo más maravilloso que existe.

-PUTA MADRE!!!!!!

Todos (absolutamente todos) se voltean a mirar a Copo, la cual esta en el piso con un ataque al estilo "Death The Kid" (si vieron soul eater, es cuando a Kid le dan sus ataques de "SIMETRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")

-Que pasa?-Pregunta Matt, algo asustado.

-QUE PASA?!!??!!?-Copo agarra a Matt de la camisa y empieza a zarandearlo-ME PERDÍ DOCTOR HOUSE!!!!!! ESO PASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos caen estilo anime (excepto Kaito & L, reanudaron su batalla campal por la tarta).

-Soy un ser despreciable…no merezco vivir…-Dijo Copo, volviendo a su ataque "A la Death The Kid".

-Vamos, vamos-Dijo Saku, arrodillándose al lado de su amiga-No es tan malo, esta temporada ya la habías visto, no?

-Pero…pocas veces…

-Copo, la viste veintitrés veces.

-Enserio?

-Si, enserio.

-Oh…-Copo se puse de pie, se sacudió y sonrió-Bueno, entonces me iré a ver alguna peli de terror.

-Uh…ok…

Finalmente, luego de bastante jaleo, decidieron irse a dormir.

-Oh, chicos-Dijo Copo, llamando la atención de todos-Olvidé decírselos…en mi casa hay fantasmas-Finalizó, con una sonrisa.

Bueno, segundo capi~


End file.
